1. Field of the Invention
Slide fastener devices are common, employed to accomplish quick and efficient closures on men and womens jackets, jeans and the like. When used on jeans, particularly, the fly on mens jeans, they occasionally slide downwardly to open the closure. Various means have been designed to lock the zipper in the upper or closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the slide fastener attachments disclosed in the prior art employ an accessory attachment to the top of the slide fastener moving element. U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,924 discloses a locking device including a first snap-fastener matching a second snap fastener attached to the waistband of a pair of mens trousers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,559 discloses a similar device comprising a two opening latch attached to the slider of a slide fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,276 discloses a section of flexible tape with an opening for attaching to a button, or the like, fastened to the slider of a slide fastener. Several somewhat similar devices are disclosed in the referenced prior art listed in this patent application.